Le prochain weekend
by Yerno
Summary: Hermione invite Ron à passer une journée avec lui lors du prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard pour lui "montrer quelque chose". [attention SPOILER TOME 5]


Le prochain week-end

Auteur : Yerno

Genre : Romance

*

Ron ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Le jour se levait sur Pré-au-lard, et le soleil laissait sa lumière douce de début de printemps pénétrer à l'intérieur du château, réchauffant chacune des pièces. Bientôt, les feux de cheminée ne seraient plus utiles le soir... L'adolescent ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin et vit Harry face à lui, toujours vêtu de son pyjama, se frottant les yeux, ses lunettes à la main. Apparemment, lui aussi venait de se lever.

- Salut Ron, dit-il en bâillant peu discrètement.  
- Salut, répondit Ron en souriant.

A ce moment, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il avait vraiment de la chance. Il avait une famille unie, un meilleur ami qui demeurait son ami depuis toutes ses années alors qu'avec sa célébrité, il aurait très bien pu considérer Ron comme un être insignifiant et sans intérêt. Oui, il avait de la chance. Mais malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à être totalement heureux... Il avait une frustration. Plus terrible encore à gérer que les autres.

- Tu penses encore à elle ? demanda Harry, réprimant un sourire.

Ron le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

- Quoi ?  
- Hermione Granger, préfète de Griffondor et notre amie depuis cinq ans. Tu as l'air en transe depuis... enfin tu sais, ce qui s'est passé juste avant le match de Quidditch.  
- C'est normal, on a perdu...

Harry sourit. Ron ne voyait pas pourquoi : il souriait alors qu'il avait été renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être heureux...

- Quoi encore ? demanda Ron, qui commençait à s'énerver.  
- C'est pas pour ça...  
- Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

Enervé, Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains du dortoir, ignorant les remarques de Harry. Oui, il pensait à elle, et non, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler... Il avait trop honte. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça pour qui que ce soit, et Hermione était... enfin... elle était son ennemie. Ennemie dans le sens où il ne pouvait pas éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elle : ils étaient faits pour se disputer. S'ils ne se disputaient plus, leur vie n'avait plus aucun sens... Mais justement, n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation conflictuelle entre eux ? Non, c'était impossible. Ron enleva son pyjama et se glissa sous la douche... L'eau chaude le réveilla en douceur et il commença à se savonner. Hermione... ses cheveux, ses yeux, son visage si doux... Elle était tellement belle quand elle se mettait en colère. Elle devenait écarlate... Ecarlate comme il l'avait été juste avant le match de Quidditch. Elle avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait y croire... C'était la première fois qu'il y avait eu un réel contact physique entre eux. Sauf quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, s'excusant à propos de Croûtard... Mais à ce moment-là, il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour Hermione... Il s'était toujours senti proche d'elle, mais à présent, ce n'était plus un rapprochement qu'il espérait. Cela allait beaucoup plus loin.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, uniquement ? Pour lui donner du courage ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle n'était pas sans savoir ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle... Remarque, même Harry s'en était rendu compte... C'était la première fois qu'il avait parlé si étrangement à Ron. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- Bon alors... y'en a encore pour longtemps là-dedans ? s'écria Harry de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ron sortit de la douche, s'essuya et s'habilla. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Harry, prêt à aller prendre sa douche à son tour.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux penser à elle, fais-le quand il n'y a personne qui attend de l'autre côté...  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Fais l'innocent !

Harry se mit à rire, puis il ferma la porte de la salle de bains. De l'autre côté, Ron entendit l'eau couler.

Le jeune garçon descendit les escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle, où il retrouva l'objet de ses désirs... Elle était là, assise parmis les autres Griffondor. Elle était calmement en train de lire La Gazette du Sorcier. Ron s'approcha et prit place face à elle, puis il demanda, d'un air faussement détaché :

- Du neuf ?  
- Hein ? Oh, salut Ron... Non, rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Depuis que Rita Skeeter a quitté le journal, c'est plus calme.  
- Elle va bien, au fait ? demanda le jeune homme, les yeux pétillants.

Il ne croyait toujours pas à ce qu'avait fait Hermione... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire chaque fois qu'il y repensait. C'était cela qu'il aimait chez elle : cette spontanéité hors du commun. Elle était capable de faire des choses des plus inattendues.

- Oh, oui, elle se porte bien... acquiesça Hermione, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Puis, voyant que Ron n'arrêtait pas de la regarder étrangement, elle ajouta :

- Euh... ça va, Ron ?

Ron baissa les yeux pour qu'elle ne le voie pas rougir, puis il se servit une part de gâteau et répondit :

- Oui oui... Pas de problème... et toi ?  
- Très bien, je suis d'excellente humeur !  
- Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?  
- Oh... tu verras...

Ron la regarda, interloqué. Que mijotait-elle encore ?

- Ron, je voudrais qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard tous les deux, lors du prochain week-end !

Le jeune garçon faillit s'étouffer avec son gâteau. Pré-au-lard ? Tous les deux ? Prochain week-end ? Il toussota et réussit enfin à retrouver de l'air pour ne pas mourir asphyxié lors du plus bel instant de sa vie.

- Oui... Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose qui te plaira.  
- Quelque chose ?  
- Oui !! Mais ne dis rien à Harry... De toute façon, je pense qu'il voudra un peu d'intimité avec Cho, donc nous serons tous les deux, et ça sera parfait !  
- Hermione... t'es sûre que ça va ?  
- Chhh !!!

Ron la regarda comme si elle avait totalement perdu la raison, puis il tourna la tête et comprit pourquoi elle avait prononcé cette onomatopée : Harry venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il était important de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... Pourtant, il ne pouvait décrocher son regard interloqué de la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui... Quel plan machiavélique préparait-elle encore ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait envie de rire. C'était nerveux. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire... Si bien qu'il sentit celle-ci saigner sous la pression de ses incisives. Mais peu importait, la douleur n'était plus présente : Hermione et le projet de passer une journée en sa compagnie la faisaient disparaître en un centième de seconde.

*

Ron descendit les marches du Hall et vit que Hermione était déjà en bas, à l'attendre. Rusard laissait les élèves sortir vers Pré-au-lard en vérifiant chaque nom avec précision sur la liste, en quête de quelconque élève qui chercherait à passer parmi les mailles du filet... Ron et Hermione se présentèrent. Hermione arborait un sourire machiavélique, ce qui attira l'attention de Rusard. Il vérifia trois fois de suite si le nom Hermione Granger était bien inscrit sur sa liste, puis se résigna à la laisser passer, réalisant qu'elle ne faisait rien en dehors des règles de Poudlard.

Sur le chemin, Ron demanda à Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire ici... Jure-moi que tu ne le répéteras à personne.  
- Ca dépend, qui me dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de très grave ?  
- Ron !  
- Bon, bon, d'accord... Mais dis-moi où tu veux qu'on aille... Aux trois balais ?  
- Non, il y a trop de monde. Il nous faut un endroit isolé.

Ron commença à trouver Hermione vraiment étrange à partir de ce moment. Puis il comprit la clé du mystère : elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Elle se dirigeait vers la Cabane Hurlante. Ron savait qu'il y avait un coin proche où ils seraient isolés. Mais pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'ils soient isolés ?

- Je te fais confiance, Ron. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout Poudlard le sache... Sinon, Malefoy va se faire un plaisir de me mettre la main dessus, et ma réputation sera vite faite.  
- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Plus que jamais !

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans une petite rue éclairée par quelques rayons de soleil, Hermione regarda de tous côtés pour vérifier si personne n'allait venir pendant qu'elle montrait ce qu'elle avait à montrer à Ron. Puis elle enleva sa robe de sorcière et elle se retrouva en vêtements classiques. Ron la vit déboutonner son gilet, la bouche entrouverte : c'était un rêve... Ou non, un cauchemar... Il était pétrifié... Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ?! Il se secoua la tête et la vit toujours en train de déboutonner un à un chacun des boutons de son gilet. Il lui prit le poignet et l'empêcha de continuer.

- Hermione !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?!  
- Laisse-moi te montrer ça.

Elle défit encore un bouton et entrouvrit le bas de son gilet. Ron se retourna pour ne pas qu'elle voie son visage écarlate. Le tableau était assez amusant : Ron tournait le dos à une jeune femme charmante qui lui montrait son ventre, dans l'espoir qu'il lui donne son avis sur...

Ron se retourna, se contrôlant pour ne pas trop rougir, même si c'était évidemment très difficile... Hermione aussi était écarlate, mais elle conservait son grand sourire plein d'espoir. Ron baissa les yeux vers son ventre, gêné comme il ne l'avait jamais été... Il vit alors une toute petite baguette magique, au bout de laquelle scintillaient des lumières colorées, le tout dessiné sur la peau d'Hermione.

- C'est le sort Lumos. Je me le suis dessiné hier, avec un sortilège de Marquage de peau que j'ai trouvé dans La magie pour les sorciers tendance.

Ron la regarda. Lui aussi se mit à sourire. Il avait même envie de rire, mais il se retint, de peur que Hermione croie qu'il se moquait d'elle...

- C'est très... inattendu de ta part, fut la seule phrase qu'il trouva à dire.  
- Et attends, ce n'est pas tout !

Elle prit la main de l'adolescent et la posa sur son ventre. Il tremblait. Sa tête tournait... Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation... Il touchait la peau de celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps... Et cette peau était brûlante... plus particulièrement au niveau des lumières qui s'échappaient de la baguette.

- C'est génial, non ? s'exclama Hermione, le regard scintillant d'espoir. Ca te plaît ?  
- Euh... c'est... original...  
- Mais ça te plaît ? insista-t-elle, son air enthousiaste laissant la place à un air inquiet.  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! se rattrapa Ron, ne voulant pas être responsable de la peine d'Hermione.

A ces mots, celle-ci se jeta à son cou et le couvrit de baisers sur les joues. Ron vacilla et tomba en arrière, le choc aussi bien physique que psychologique envahissant son corps. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et tomba à son tour. Une fois la chute terminée et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux remis, Ron réalisa que Hermione était allongée sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction physique qui le fit fondre de honte : il était écarlate. Pourvu qu'elle ne remarque rien... pourvu qu'elle ne remarque rien..., pensait-il désespérément. Hermione se releva, soufflant pour retrouver son calme. Ron se redressa lentement sur le sol et souffla à son tour, pour faire disparaître cet effet de la nature qui lui faisait terriblement honte.

- T'en fais pas, lui dit Hermione.

Ron leva son visage vers elle.

- Quoi ?!!  
- Pour ça... dit Hermione en montrant du doigt une partie du corps de Ron qu'il ne se serait jamais cru désigner, surtout pas par elle.

Il devint plus écarlate que jamais, mais Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Je l'ai fait exprès... Ce "marquage de peau"... Ca partira dans une journée ou deux, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait absolument qu'on se voie aujourd'hui. Je voulais que tu me... enfin qu'il se passe quelque chose... que je voie comment tu allais réagir... Et je t'avouerais que j'espérais cette réaction. Ca veut dire que tu... enfin...  
- CA NE VEUT RIEN DIRE DU TOUT !!! cria Ron en se relevant, le regard furieux.  
- Alors explique-moi ta réaction.  
- C'était... juste... la surprise...  
- Oui, enfin si c'était Harry qui s'était jeté sur toi comme ça, je ne pense pas que tu aurais réagi ainsi.

Elle sourit gentiment, mais Ron ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Ca t'amuse peut-être ? Je suis très embarrassé !!  
- Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser...  
- Je m'en doute...  
- Je voulais juste t'embrasser.

A ces mots, Hermione se leva et se blottit contre Ron, sans que celui-ci ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Résigné, le jeune homme entoura l'élue de son coeur de ses bras, puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et un courant électrique parcourut les corps des deux adolescents... Ils n'avaient jamais vécu une chose pareille... C'était nouveau, et bien plus magique que tout ce qu'ils apprenaient à Poudlard. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger venaient de connaître leur premier baiser, et il était certain qu'ils étaient faits pour se l'offrir l'un à l'autre... Jamais cela n'aurait pu avoir lieu autrement. Ils s'aimaient, et personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit, même avec toute la volonté, toute la patience et tout le courage du monde. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione regarda Ron et lui dit :

- Tu disais ?...


End file.
